


Jealousy

by Jere_emy_Lee_Yo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bard Is Jealous And Growly, Bilbo Isn't Sure Why Bard Is So...Growly, I swear, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Oh My God, Shameless Smut, Silly Bard, These Tags Are Getting Ridiculous, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, okay i'm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jere_emy_Lee_Yo/pseuds/Jere_emy_Lee_Yo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard does not like it when people put their hands on what belongs to him. BARD/BILBO SMUT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Who has two thumbs and should be working on Shattered right now? Meeee. But, this was too good to pass up. For vampygurl402, who wanted M rated possessive!Bard/Bilbo.

Bard growled low in his throat as he watched Thorin Oakenshield thrown an arm around Bilbo's shoulders, his head thrown back as he laughed at a joke Bilbo had told. His Hobbit looked up to meet his eyes, and worry flashed through the beautiful green orbs. Bilbo politely excused himself and walked away from the King, making his way over to where Bard stood on the other side of the camp.

"What's the matter, darling?" the Hobbit asked, placing his small hand on Bard's much larger one.

"What's the matter," Bard spat, "is that the fool King Under the Mountain can't seem to keep his hands to himself."

Bilbo's eyebrows scrunched together adorably at Bard's words. "You mean Thorin?"

"Yes," Bard gritted out through clenched teeth. "What gives him the right to touch what is mine?"

"He's just being friendly. We grew quite close during the journey here; the whole Company have become very close on the way to the Mountain," Bilbo murmured, a tiny frown gracing his pale pink lips.

"Bard-gently-grasped Bilbo's thin wrist and led him to the tent they shared. The Hobbit followed obediently, frown still set in place.

"Bard, wha-" was all he managed to get out before Bard claimed his lips in a searing kiss. Bilbo melted into the possessive kiss., wrapping his arms around the much taller Man's waist.

Bard stroked the Hobbit's honey curls gently, then reached down to cup Bilbo's pert behind, smirking devilishly at his lover's gasp. "I think you are wearing far too many clothes," the Man whispered, breaking the passionate kiss.

Bilbo whimpered and shrugged his coat off. He fumbled with the buttons of his waist coat, then victoriously removed it and added it to his growing pile of clothes. Once he had successfully stripped down to his small clothes, the Hobbit turned his heavy-lidded green eyes on Bard's fully-clothed form. "How do you expect to take me with your trousers on?" he asked cheekily.

Bard growled and tugged his boots off so he could remove his breeches, then shrugged off his coat and tunic, leaving him stark naked, and pushed Bilbo down on their shared bedroll. He tugged insistently at the Hobbit's undergarments, ignoring his lover's chuckles.

"Impatient, love?" Bilbo teased, tangling his fingers in Bard's thick black hair and giving a playful tug.

His only reply was a grunt as his small clothes were removed and Bard's mouth descended, covering every inch of creamy white skin he could reach in butterfly kisses.

"I'm going to make you scream," the Man growled, nuzzling Bilbo's sex. Before the Hobbit could reply, Bard flipped him over and fumbled around for the jar of oil they always kept near. He coated his fingers in the slick liquid and traced Bilbo's puckered hole with one finger, then slipped the digit in, knuckle deep.

The bowman thrust his finger in and out, drawing mewls and whimpers from the small Hobbit under him. Bard slipped another slick finger into Bilbo, scissoring his fingers to loosen the tight heat.

Bard prepared the Hobbit carefully, stretching him well for what was to come. By the fourth finger, Bilbo was mewling and begging, so Bard retracted his fingers and slicked his manhood generously with oil.

"Are you ready, little Hobbit?" the Man asked, lifting Bilbo up and pulling the Hobbit into his lap.

"Yes!" Bilbo cried. "Take me Bard, please!"

"As you wish." Bard alligned himself with Bilbo's puckered hole and slowly lowered the Hobbit down onto his engorged cock until he was fully sheathed in Bilbo's tight heat. The Man waited for Bilbo to ajust before he lifted the Hobbit up and slammed him back down, fucking Bilbo with slow, deliberate thrusts.

Bilbo writhed and mewled in Bard's lap, begging him to go faster, harder, deeper.

Bard growled and flipped them over so he was on top of Bilbo and set a brutal pace, driving as hard as he dared into the smaller body beneath him.

"You are mine," Bard grunted as he thrust hard into the willing body under him. "No one else can do this to you. Only me."

"Yes!" Bilbo agreed. "Yours! Only yours!"

Bard smirked and wrapped a hand around Bilbo's rock hard prick, sliding his hand up and down in time with his brutal thrusts. "Come for me, my Hobbit."

Bilbo shuddered through his release, his mouth opened in a soundless scream as he stiffened. The Hobbit's tight hole clenched around Bard's cock, sending the Man to his own climax. Bard pulled out gently, smirking in satisfaction as his semen dripped out of Bilbo's stretched hole.

Bard turned them over once more so he wouldn't crush Bilbo, drawing the spent Hobbit close to his side. Bilbo snuffled and snuggled deeper into Bard's warm embrace. "Love you," the Hobbit whispered.

Bard chucked and pressed a kiss into Bilbo's sweaty curls. "I love you too, my beautiful Hobbit."  
As you can probably tell, this is my first smut scene. I blushed like a school girl the entire time I was writing it, but I feel accomplished now. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a review(this is my dignified way of begging, by the way).

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, this is my first smut scene. I blushed like a school girl the entire time I was writing it, but I feel accomplished now. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment(this is my dignified way of begging, by the way).


End file.
